City Of Mortals
by Herondale-Fairchild-Lightwood
Summary: Daughter of the Morning Star, Danger awaits, Many shall die and live, This shall be painful, There is a gate, Where the sun and the moon meet, Find it and thee shall win this win this war,
Clary was in the institute, alone for the first time in a week. Simon had gone to Shadowhunters Academy to get his memories back but he looked at everyone like they were ghosts. Jace wasn't in the institute, he had gone demon hunting. Isabelle was in her room because she was moping around from Simon leaving. Alec was at Magnus' so the house was almost empty. Church was purring on the couch next to Clary, stretching to go to sleep. Outside, Jocelyn was talking to Maryse and Robert with Luke about letting Clary stay in the institute. Clary could hear her mom begging for her safety and Luke trying to calm her down. Clary got out a book and placed her headphones on. She began to read.

 _Daughter of the Morning Star,_

 _Danger awaits,  
Many shall die and live,  
This shall be painful,_

 _There is a gate,_

 _Where the sun and the moon meet,_

 _Find it and thee shall win this win this war,_

 _But there is more,_

 _Find four others,_

 _One with the blood of the angels,  
Too much for one's liking,_

 _The child of Lilith,_

 _He who cannot colour outside the lines,_

 _She who is buried in her fears,_

 _He who was once a covered in dark finally coming to light,_

 _Hurry up before the season of death comes,_

 _Or all shall die._

"You're reading something morbid today," A voice came through the headphones. Clary took her headphones off and tilted her head up to see who it was. Jace had both hands on the edge of the couch and was looking down at the book. Clary shut the book close and said, "The library here is huge! I had to read something. Especially since mom is begging yours to keep me safe!" Clary looked out the window. She was still at it.  
"Doesn't she know that this is the safest place for you?" Jace asked. Magnus once said before that Jocelyn was trying to hide Clary from the Shadowhunters but Clary couldn't say that.  
"No, she kept all of this from me! But now that I see you, you're covered in blood! What happened?" Clary asked Jace. His t-shirt was stained with ichor and blood, a revolting sight. He jumped over the back of the couch and ended up sitting next to her.  
"Bumped into a Dragonidea demon! Again! It was too bad I went myself, I almost died! Luckily, I had this in my pocket and I used it!" Jace took something out of his leather pocket.  
"You know when I used your sensor to kill a demon?" Clary asked Jace innocently.  
"Yeah, your first kill!" Jace grinned.  
"Well, you used my first sensor! How could you not tell what it was?" Clary groaned.  
"My perception of time went by too fast!" Jace said quickly. Clary sighed and got her stele out of her pocket.  
"Give me your arm, I'll give you an iratze! But, I want to try something, I got a new rune!" Clary said.  
"Another excuse to touch my arm!" Jace smirked as he took his jacket off. Clary started to draw the new rune. It was a mixture of swirls and zig-zags, a bit childish. The blood slowly disappeared from his t-shirt and skin, the forming scar reversed and the cuts disappeared from his arm. A new rune done and tested!  
"It works, really well! It even got rid of the blood! And my injuries from before!" Jace examined his arm.  
"Well, I came up with that when you were away!" Clary laughed.  
"Well, we should use this all the time! Seriously, I should tell Alec! He wouldn't be so grumpy about blood anymore!" Jace grinned.  
"Well, you can take some credit. You were the test dummy!" Clary set the book on the coffee table and looked at him again.  
"Doesn't sound that good! I'll pass! Now, I think your mom is done ranting!" Jace looked at the window. Clary got up and walked over to the window. She saw her mom getting dragged away because of Luke. They both end up in a cab and drive away.  
"At least she is gone! I don't have to see her and Luke being so in love every time now!" Clary flopped down next Jace.

"Should we go to Magnus'?" Jace asked.

"Alec is there but we could! I gave him the tarot cards with a fake ace of cups, he's learning to tell the future, we could be his test dummies!" Clary explained.  
"Sure thing, should we bring Izzy?" Jace asked.  
"Yeah, it's not healthy to cry that much!" Clary said.

"Magnus, the others are coming here!" Alec informed his boyfriend.  
"Now that spoils our fun!" Magnus chuckled.

"Well, you are going to come live with us! You have to tell them as well!" Alec pointed out. Magnus' house was getting magically checked over. Warlocks need to get their house address renewed so the other beings in the shadow world can find them to ask for help. Magnus' turn was that day and it would take a month! The doorbell rang and Alec walked over to the door. Magnus was sitting on the couch with his cocktail drink in hand. He looked at his guests arriving and sitting on the seats or leaning on the pillars.  
"Go on then! Tell us our future!" Isabelle said. Magnus took a second to realise what Isabelle was demanding him to do. He took out the tarot cards and everyone sat on the table to get their future told. He went to Alec first.

"Hover your hands above the cards. When one feels hot or cold, pick it up!" Magnus ordered. Alec looked worried as he silently hovered his hands above the cards. He picked up a card, no one knew if he just picked it up, and gave it to Magnus. "You will have two choices! You're going to have to choose the right one but which one is the right one?" Magnus asked rhetorically.

"Jace, You have options but your answer is one-sided and reckless. You risk hurting one person either way, think!"

"Clarissa, you hold onto mundane things too dearly. I don't even know if it's good or bad,"

"Isabelle, too many things around you are confusing you but you have to say something heart-breaking."  
"Couldn't be less vague!"

"I'll do it to you! I've been practicing!" Alec offered.  
"Sure, don't rip them up!" Magnus warned him.  
"The weight of the world is on your shoulders!" Alec said.  
"I could do that literally but I would die!"  
"I'm going to the bathroom," Clary said. Her face was red in embarrassment but she managed to walk away from the little group.  
"So, you're going to help?" Jace asked them.  
"We agreed to!" Isabelle grinned.

"George, be careful!" Simon yelled at his roommate. His roommate was practicing with a seraph blade and wasn't doing too great at it. They were flung across the room in random directions and Simon hid under his bed in fear. Nothing is more scarier than your roommate failing to be a killer. "Well, I have to learn! Go to another room if you're too scared!" George retorted. Training was going well for Simon but he couldn't help but remember the way he lied to his mom. But he would be strong, stronger than any mundane would be. He wanted to get his memories back, his old life. But what if by the ascension he wasn't the same anymore? Isabelle wasn't the same anymore? Questions flooded his head. A blade landed on the floor right next to him and his eyes widened. This was getting too dangerous too fast. He crawled out from under the bed and ran into the corridors.

"He's in this school?" A voice asked in the corridors. It came out as a whisper but Simon could hear the voices clearly.  
"Yes, meant to be. Now, keep it low. There are cameras here and you don't know who's listening in!" Another voice sounded angry.  
"I don't understand how this school could have stooped so low! They're teaching mundanes! And this one is a proper mundane! Not one like his roommate!" The man driveled.  
"Yeah, his roommate's family was a shadowhunter one but they stopped doing that. I guess the boy wanted to give it another shot!" He said.  
"He better hope not to die by the cup, then," The voice said and the two disappeared.

Had they been talking about him or George? They were describing them pretty well but could they be talking about them? Maybe he heard wrong, that might have been it. He had heard wrong.


End file.
